Partners In Crime
by halseyqueen
Summary: La seguridad en Paradis se ha perdido, la delincuencia y el crimen se huelen en cada esquina de la ya no pacífica ciudad. "Los Veteranos" y "Escuadrón 104" han estado más activos que nunca, la rivalidad que se creía irrompible ha colapsado sin más y las ansias de sobresalir del otro podrían llevar a consecuencias irreversibles.
1. o

La seguridad en Paradis se ha perdido, la delincuencia y el crimen se huelen en cada esquina de la ya no pacífica ciudad. "Los Veteranos" y "Escuadrón 104" han estado más activos que nunca, la rivalidad que se creía irrompible ha colapsado sin más y las ansias de sobresalir del otro podrían llevar a consecuencias irreversibles.

Tanto como traicionarse el uno al otro.

Nunca nos atraparán con vida, juramos que la muerte será la única que nos separará llamando a nuestros crímenes una obra maestra, viviremos como la realeza malcriada siendo amantes y cómplices.

»los personajes de esta historia NO me pertenecen, sino al mismísimo Satanás: Hajime Isayama. la trama es mía y la idea también.«

esta historia contiene parejas NO estables y secundarias.

【Levi x Mikasa】

contiene lenguaje inapropiado y vulgar, por lo que si eres sensible respecto a estos temas, no te tomes la molestia de insultar.

escenas no aptas para todo público, contenido para mayores de edad.

minúsculas a propósito.

¡espero que la disfruten!

shingeki no kyojin hajime isayama.

・rivamika・

soundtrack: partners in crime - set it off.

@todos los derechos reservados.

—j e s s.


	2. i

La noche había caído en las frías calles de Shiganshina cuando el líder, Erwin, concluyó los ajustes al plan que ideó a lo largo de esta semana; robar una joyería no parecía una mala idea vieses por donde lo vieses, el asunto era moverse rápido y evitar a toda costa a los policías si es que no querían pasar otra temporada detrás de las rejas. Los Veteranos eran conocidos por ser uno de los grupos de ladrones más buscados por todo Paradis. Habían robado alrededor de cincuenta establecimientos sin ser pillados en el último año y la cifra sólo aumentaba.

—¿Has terminado? —el azabache se apoyó contra el marco de la oficina de Erwin, con una seria mirada y los brazos cruzados—. Hanji está impaciente por salir y Moblit no puede detenerla.

El rubio se levantó y extendió los planos hacia el más bajo, quien arqueó una ceja y los tomó sin chistar. Era todo lo necesario para saber cómo entrar y salir sin ser descubiertos, el número de personas necesarias y la hora en que Escuadrón 104 pensaba llevar el mismo atraco.

—Que se encargue de todo —el mayor se giró dando espalda al de ojos rasgados—. Que decida quiénes vendrán teniendo en cuenta el tiempo escrito ahí —mencionó y señaló los papeles que reposaban en las manos del chico; el asintió y fue en busca de la chica.

Levi Ackerman era la mano derecha de Erwin Smith cuando se trataba de planear el lugar de robo. Junto a Hanji Zoe, era una de las personas más sobresalientes del grupo, ganándose el respeto de los demás individuos al verlo pasar. El tiempo que llevaba pudriéndose ahí fue aproximadamente de tres años, lo que se había vuelto una racha si preguntaban cuánto duraron los otros clanes sin ser atrapados por completo.

Hace un lustro fue el inicio de la pesadilla de Paradis, el nacimiento de un nuevo grupo de ladrones era lo que menos necesitaba teniendo cuenta de los problemas políticos que azotaban la pacífica nación. Los robos eran pequeños, desde un simple descuido de los trabajadores en dejar la caja abierta hasta irrumpir con las pistolas en alto aterrando a los presentes; no fueron ni seguirán siendo buenos tiempos para los residentes de este país. Los Veteranos habían estado en cada lugar que les fue permitido asaltar sin miedo a ser atrapados, pero sus prioridades eran Stohess, Trost y Shiganshina, ciudades con la seguridad más vulnerable en Paradis.

La prioridad de esta noche era el Centro de Antigüedades de María, una de las tres reinas que gobernaron por tiempo a Paradis. Aquel centro era el disfraz del verdadero tesoro que se ocultaba en la bóveda del sótano, era lo suficiente para mantener con buena supervivencia a todo el clan de veteranos.

El pelinegro bajó de la oficina en busca de su compañera Zoe aprisionando entre sus dedos el plan, Erwin era bueno haciendo planes y confiaba ciegamente en lo que estaba escrito en aquellos papeles.

—Oi, cuatro ojos —la mencionada se giró y sonrió ampliamente al ver a su amigo con los planos en mano—. Erwin ha terminado, ya sabes qué hacer.

—¡Qué serio, Levi!~ —canturreó acercando al chico a ella rodeándole el cuello corriendo el riesgo de que el más bajo le disparara—. ¿No te emociona hacer esto? Yo sé que sí —pinchó su mejilla—. La adrenalina de ser perseguidos por esos idiotas con placa~.

Levi viró los ojos y de un sólo golpe apartó a la de lentes, siendo expectante de la mirada de loca que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—Siendo honesto no —colocó un dedo en su frente para hacerla retroceder nulamente—. No es la primera vez que asaltaremos una bóveda.

—No nuestra, sino de los otros rivales —movió sus cejas mofándose.

El Escuadrón 104 era el clan rival de Los Veteranos. Sólo unos meses después del nacimiento del grupo surgieron las disputas y el anhelo de estar al mando de todo tras no recibir "lo justo" de sus misiones; se les fue negado algún cambio en el clan y éstos se fueron con el rencor en cada célula de su piel. Tiempo después en los periódicos empezaron a anunciarse noticias sobre nuevos robos violentos y sangrientos, los rechazados iban a vivir de la misma forma antes de ser expulsados pero con la mínima diferencia de: lo que te encuentres es tuyo, ignorando por completo toda esa hermandad que caracterizaba a los integrantes de Los Veteranos.

—El trato sigue en pie, estúpida; y si lo piensas bien, cuatro-ojos-de-mierda, esos novatos no se adentrarían ahí sabiendo de lo hábiles que somos cuando irrumpimos en el lugar —se dio la vuelta, dispuesto para equiparse con sus armas hasta que la burlona voz de la capitana del grupo tres hablo.

—Mikasa estará con ellos~.

Mikasa.

—Una mocosa como ella no me da miedo. Será rápida y fuerte, pero la supero en cada una de esas cosas. Puede retarme si lo desea, pero que viva con las consecuencias de ello.

Abandonó a la castaña con esas palabras y subió a su habitación para alistarse esa noche. Mikasa Ackerman era integrante de Escuadrón 104, una de las más fuertes al luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, lo sabía perfectamente después de aquella vez que pelearon por el robo en la cafetería de Stohess y terminó con un ojo morado junto con golpes esparcidos equitativamente por toda su anatomía, juzgó a esa chica antes de poder siquiera saber cuánto potencial tiene. Tras aquel encuentro consideró varias veces incluirla en su clan, pedirle a Erwin que aceptara a la chica que valía más que mil soldados, pero ese plan se fue a la mierda tras notar cómo paraba pegada a su hermano adoptivoEren Jaeger.

Jaeger era el líder de los inexpertos integrantes del Escuadrón 104 –no esperaba menos de un clan lleno de idiotas– y principal fuente de irresponsabilidad en sus subordinados. Jamás llegó a entablar combate o conversación con aquel castaño de ojos esmeraldas, mas bien, hacía de todo por evitarlo; le parecía irritante y tal vez, en algún momento sin lucidez, podría golpearlo hasta que no tuviera fuerzas por su ideología de hermandad tan incorrecta; o golpearlo hasta que Mikasa lo alejara de una buena patada, después de todo, Mikasa era el ángel salvador de Eren.

El pelinegro suspiró pesadamente, ¿por qué de todos los candidatos posibles Eren Jaeger era el maldito líder de unos cegados seguidores? Con un estúpido al mando peligraba el pequeño hilo de paz que reinaba en ambos bandos.

Hace poco tiempo, antes de que Jaeger estuviera al mando, Keith, el comandante del Escuadrón 104, y Erwin habían acordado un trato que llevó tranquilidad en ambos clanes por escaso tiempo; Escuadrón 104 y Los Veteranos no debían violar área del contrario, no debían robar establecimientos que el otro estaba robando y no debía haber contacto emocional o físico con alguno del otro clan. Quedó pactado en abril y terminó por romperse, casi por completo, al mandar al bastardo suicida como nuevo jefe de ese inestable escuadrón.

Pocas horas después el plan dio inicio cuando la líder Hanji llamó con anticipación a los grupos seleccionados para la misión de esta semana.

—Ya saben el plan —Hanji acomodó sus gafas y vio fijamente a los grupos—. Grupo uno y dos, ustedes estarán a cargo de buscar la bóveda y saquear el dinero que necesitamos —los integrantes asintieron y se subieron a una de las camionetas que los transportarían—. Grupo tres, estamos a cargo del transporte de escape, vigilaremos si la policía se acerca y abortaremos la misión —vio detrás del cristal de sus lentes a uno de los mejores grupos del clan—. Y grupo cuatro, ustedes evitarán a toda costa que los del 104 no roben nada de lo que es nuestro.

El cuarto grupo salió de la vista de la superior cuando fueron en busca de su líder, Levi Ackerman. El azabache ya estaba montado en el vehículo y arrancó hasta que el último pie de su escuadrón estuvo dentro.

Petra, Gunther, Auruo y Erd eran los que conformaban el equipo de defensa junto con Levi. Originalmente no había algún equipo que fuera de arma para pelear contra enemigos, pero las reglas se rompieron en cuanto Eren decidió tomar también lo que les pertenecía a Los Veteranos. Ellos fueron escogidos personalmente por el azabache gracias a sus técnicas de defensa tanto como de ataque, y siendo sinceros, jamás le han fallado a su líder de grupo.

—Capitán Levi —el mencionado miró por el retrovisor a la chica que cargaba el arma que portaba en su cintura—. ¿Usted cree que los del otro clan vayan a atacar?

Realmente deseaba que no, era un buen botín el que estaba en juego.

—Lo más probable es que sí —respondió Auruo por su superior—. Hemos compartido peleas con esos mocosos, y hasta por la más insignificante moneda pelean en cuerpo y alma.

Petra frunció un poco los labios.

—¿Sigues intentando imitarle? —murmuró sólo para él dando inicio a una discusión estúpida y un par de mordidas de lengua.

{}

Lo bueno de haber llegado en la madrugada fue la tranquilidad que se respiraba en las calles de fuera del Centro de Antigüedades, ningún auto pasaba irrumpiendo la escena del crimen o llamando a los uniformados para venir a hacer algo con respecto al ilegal problema.

No habían indicios de actividad del Escuadrón 104 cuando el grupo uno ya venía con la primera ronda de billetes, al parecer Levi y su equipo fueron en vano y eso sólo hizo que la noche fuera más lenta de lo que ya le parecía cada vez que salían para asaltar algún establecimiento. La maletera de la camioneta empezaba a llenarse con bolsas repletas de dinero y con alguna u otra joya que a alguno de los ladrones le haya agradado.

Ackerman levantó la vista y cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro pesado. Justo ahora estaría bebiendo de una taza de té negro muy protegido del asqueroso frío que azotaba a Paradis en aquellas épocas, pero estaba esperando a unos mocosos que tal vez ni siquiera aparecerían.

—¡Capitán Levi, casi hemos terminado toda la carga y no hubo ningún avistamiento del Escuadrón 104, todo parece libre!

—Den la orden de retirada cuando ya no quede dinero alguno —el subordinado asintió y se retiró tan rápido como vino, haciendo que en los labios de Auruo se formara una sonrisa.

—¡Vaya, al parecer fue una noche libre! No los culpo, se atemorizarían de tan sólo verme en acción —dijo arrogantemente mientras guardaba sus armas y ponía una mano en su pecho—. Bueno, es hora de irnos.

Comenzó a caminar con una sonrisa hasta que la mano de Petra lo detuvo y ésta lo mirara mal.

—El capitán aun no ha dicho que nos retiremos, así que tienes que estar atento, Auruo.

Él sonrió y abrazó a la chica mientras reía y veía el gatillo de sus armas.

—Petra, no necesitas ser una amargada para ser mi esposa, sé que lo deseas.

Ella viró los ojos y lo apartó rápidamente siendo objetivo de burla de Gunther y Erd, teniendo a Levi con vista gorda y atento a cualquier indicio que dé a conocer el paradero de sus contrincantes. Su agudeza para escuchar las cosas fue lo que le salvó de casi morir por una bala atravesando su cráneo. No eran los del otro clan, pero los policías inundaron el lugar.

—¡La policía está aquí! —un disparo al cielo fue la primera señal para que los del equipo uno y dos se enfocaran más en guardar el dinero y dejar lo que no se había podido robar.

Levi giró a ver a su equipo para asentir y que estos entendieran que debían ir a apoyar a los primeros grupos para un exitoso escape, claro, sin dejar de lado su primer objetivo en toda misión. Los disparos y las luces rojas y azules inundaban todo el campo visual del de ojos naval, aturdiéndolo un poco pero no lo suficiente como para alejarlo de su cometido. Antes de volver a emitir cualquier señal hacia las personas de su clan, la presencia de los innombrables dio lugar en el peor de los momentos.

—¡104 está aquí! —todos buscaron con la mirada al clan rival, enfocándose más en evitar que les arrebaten el dinero a que la policía pueda atraparlos.

Esos mocosos

El pensamiento de Levi retumbó por toda su cabeza al ver los autos de policía estallar en llamas, si algo sabía de ese grupo de ladrones era que no medían sus límites, no les importaría sacrificar a alguno de su inestable clan. Ni siquiera aunque fueran amigos cercanos del líder. Entre las llamas distinguió la silueta de una persona, alguien que veía el infierno expectante ni con la más mínima intensión de intervenir en la lucha que estaba a la disposición del de orbes esmeralda.

Eren Jaeger.

Levi apretó los labios y decidió retirarse de aquel lugar guardando exitosamente las ganas de no golpear al castaño. Le daba cólera que simplemente estuviera viendo cómo algunos de sus subordinados eran asesinados por los policías y equipo con la calma más pacífica existente en el mundo. Entre el bullicio de toda la gente logró escuchar la voz de su líder gritar la retirada, haciendo que el grupo tres llegara al auxilio de los primeros dos grupos. Buscó con su mirada a su escuadrón de defensa cuando los del clan contrario ya le estaban pisando los talones, gruñó por lo bajo y decidió perderles para evitar bajas innecesarias, Los Veteranos realmente respetaban los tratos al pie de la letra.

Inhaló hondo cuando su respiración empezó a agitarse y apretó con fuerza sus armas, dispuesto a herir limpiamente si alguno de esos mocosos se atrevía a atentar contra su persona. Escuchó las pisadas alejarse y sonrió de lado, su única ventaja era que estaban compuestos de jóvenes inexpertos pero resistentes.

Levi guardó sus armas con cautela y salió sigilosamente de ese estrecho y asqueroso callejón que le sirvió de escondite, agudizó su oír y no distinguió alguna voz conocida de su clan, algo que le llenó de un alivio relajante. Evitó a toda costa a los oficiales y corrió en dirección a donde se suponía debía estar la caminoneta esperando por su llegada. De no ser que un forcejeo y algunas quejas ahogadas captaron su atención deteniéndolo completamente.

—¡Eren! ¡Armin!

—¡Maldita sea, esta perra no deja de moverse!

El de ojos rasgados frunció el ceño y se acercó a paso veloz para ser expectante de la escena que jamás creyó ver ni aunque lo dijera en broma. Mikasa Ackerman estaba inmovilizada por tres oficiales.

{}

otra historia que quería hacer hace tiempo, prometo terminarla y no dejarla a media que, honestamente, creo que tiene bastante potencial 3.

—j e s s.


	3. ii

No le pareció buena idea el irrumpir a Los Veteranos en su robo, Mikasa estaba al tanto del trato que se pactó entre ambos clanes y sabía que su líder y hermano, Eren, no seguía los requisitos al pie de la letra. Cuando irrumpieron en aquella escena sólo pudo pensar en lo estúpido que le parecía robar lo que aquellos sucios veteranos ya habían tocado, ellos podían conseguir su propio dinero gracias a las estrategias de su amigo Armin, pero al parecer para Eren aquello no era suficiente; siempre quería más. Le quedó claro tras la discusión que se llevó a cabo sólo algunos minutos antes de expulsar a sus contrarios con su presencia.

—No podemos seguir dándonos en placer de perder a más compañeros, Eren. También tienen su razón para seguir viviendo.

—Eso ya lo sé, Mikasa —acarició ligeramente sus sienes, pues aún punzaban por los tragos de su anterior noche—. Pero no ser cuidadosos con Los Veteranos también es su culpa.

Ella frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, conocía perfectamente las reglas del Escuadrón 104, pero honestamente le parecía absurdo que ni siquiera se preocuparan por la vida de sus demás camaradas. A Eren sólo le importaba el quitarle todo a Los Veteranos. Se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación para equiparse y soltar un suspiro agotador, ¿cuánto más durará su promesa con Carla? Acarició su frente lentamente y mordió sus finos labios para no desear algo de lo que podría arrepentirse de siquiera pensar. Caminó hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros de equipo y sonrió muy poco al reconocer a su mejor amigo rubio hablando con Kirschtein.

—¿Lista, Mika?

—Siempre, Armin.

Con su llegada, y la de los policías, se desató el infierno por los alrededores del museo. Sus ataques nunca eran tranquilos y siempre habían muertos que no pudieron desviar sus balas cuando les vieron arribar en el lugar. Armin se alejó con la mitad de su tropa y Mikasa del lado contrario, buscando al grupo de defensa de Los Veteranos. La tropa de la azabache, por ser la soldado más fuerte entre todo el Escuadrón 104, tenía también aliados que le ayudaban a desarmar a los contrarios, pero sin meterse con Levi Ackerman.

Conocía la fama del de ojos rasgados y no quería que ninguno de sus camaradas se entrometiera en el camino de "el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad". Mikasa siempre se encargaba de él, incluso cuando su único combate cuerpo a cuerpo fue hace algunos meses. Sacudió su cabeza y se concentró en buscar a aquel chico de fríos ojos naval para quitarlo del camino y que el equipo de Armin pudiera asaltar a los asaltantes sin ningún problema; confiaba en sus aliados para deshacerse de los compañeros de Levi.

Corrió entre las oscuras calles, sus últimos encuentros se habían dado en callejones fríos y húmedos, lo cual le dio el indicio de buscar en ellos principalmente; recargó el arma que siempre le acompañaba en la cintura y tensó los puños por si alguno de Los Veteranos, o incluso Levi, le intentaba derribar; no fue ninguno de ellos quien le asestó un golpe en la nuca aturdiéndola en el proceso. Mikasa se giró ligeramente intentando buscar el rostro de su agresos, pero lo único que captó su adolorida mirada fueron las esposas que uno de aquellos oficiales sacó del costado de su cadera. Mierda.

—Es Mikasa Ackerman —escuchó la ronca voz de su apresor y sintió el frío de las esposas en sus níveas muñecas—. Escuadrón 104, gran soldado.

—Un pez gordo —afirmó otro y se tensó cuando pudo percibir la presencia de aquel oficial a su lado izquierdo, juntando sus labios con su oreja—. Al parecer no eras tan buena, princesa.

Eso sólo le causó repulsión. En consecuencia, asestó una patada a las piernas del oficial a su costado y se removió para que el de atrás soltara sus manos incluso aunque estuvieran esposadas. Logró alejarse de ellos escasos metros cuando ambos recobraron su postura y se acercaron para evitar su camino, intentando poner en sus labios una mordaza para que evitara llamar a sus amigos. Seguramente a estas alturas sus brazos estarían rojos por los bruscos agarres de esas bestias que intentaban reprenderla como cualquier animal salvaje.

—¡Armin, Eren!

—¡Maldita sea, esta perra no deja de moverse!

Su desesperación fue bastante cuando reconoció las luces azul y rojas de la patrulla que seguramente la arrestaría. Movió escandalosamente su cuerpo cuando fue arrastrada hacia las puertas del automóvil que se la llevaría a interrogar, o seguramente torturar si no delataba a sus aliados, y no pensaba hacerlo. Otro golpe en su rostro hizo que dejara de imponer su fuerza contra los hombres que se la llevaban ante sus colegas en la patrulla y su único pensamiento en estos momentos era lo que le pasaría si es que era arrestada por esos imbéciles con placa. Eso fue roto abruptamente cuando el sonido de una bala ser disparada capturó la atención de los policías, su rostro se iluminó y la esperanza de que alguno de sus compañeros haya ignorado las instrucción de Eren–o incluso él mismo–de no regresar por un caído florecía en su pecho. Levantó la vista buscando a quien presionó el gatillo contra sus apresores y su rostro de sorpresa no pudo quedar más escaso a lo anonadada que estaba por haber visto quién estaba salvándola.

¿Levi?

El azabache se cubrió de los disparos que le fueron en contra ante su impulsiva acción y rodeó aquel edificio con prisa, ideando rápidamente algún plan para sacar a la chica de aquellos apuros. Llegó hasta escasos metros de aquellos torpes oficiales y cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de Mikasa sólo pudo intentar transmitirle que todo estaría bien con la mirada, eso sólo hizo que la asiática se sintiera más vulnerable.

—¿Acaso ese era de Los Veteranos?

—¡Creía que ambos clanes se detestaban!

—¿¡Con cuántos trabajas, Ackerman?!

Mikasa no respondió a aquella pregunta por haber zafado sus manos de las malditas esposas que tornaron rojiza su piel. Fue más fácil alejarse de ellos con sus muñecas liberadas y golpearles en el rostro fue sencillo, miró a su alrededor buscando al de orbes azul para encararle que no necesitaba su ayuda para haber sido liberada de las garras de la policía. Le encontró descendiendo del edificio donde estaba oculto y se acercó con lentitud a él mientras acariciaba sus muñecas dejando de lado su arma.

—Debo admitir que casi me tienen, pero no por eso agradeceré que me hayas salvado, Levi —el mencionado sonrió sin ganas y viró los ojos.

—Tómalo como un favor que luego te lo cobraré. No iba a permitir que te arrestaran si podía impedirlo.

—No somos del mismo clan —frunció los labios—. ¿Por qué quisiste evitarlo? Mi tropa dejaría de interferir en sus misiones.

Levi ladeó la cabeza y negó lentamente, siempre pensó que Mikasa era demasiado inteligente pero le sorprendía que se haya olvidado de otros artículos del "tratado de paz".

—Tu hermano es un idiota por siquiera intentar quitarnos lo que nos pertenece —la asiática tensó la mandíbula, detestaba que insultaran a su hermano—. Pero aún así ciertas cosas deben mantenerse de pie, como ayudar a algún subordinado sea o no del mismo lado.

La chica asintió lentamente, dispuesta a recoger su pistola y desaparecer de la escena antes de que fuera pillada hablando con Levi Ackerman sin golpearlo en el proceso.

—Gracias —soltó secamente sin sentirlo demasisdo—. Dudo que se repite nuevamente.

—Eso espero, he dejado a mis compañeros atrás.

Ella asintió y le dio la espalda caminando en su dirección opuesta mientras se inclinaba para tomar su arma sin dejar de ver de reojo al frío chico, ¿incluso se preocupaba demasiado por aquel trato? Suspiró pesadamente y chasqueó la lengua por tener en mente siquiera intentar imitar su actitud y seguir el pacto que comenzaba a romperse. Bajó la vista y sus orbes se abrieron de par en par cuando uno de los oficiales adoloridos sostenía su arma.

—Vete al infierno, zorra.

—¡Mikasa! —gritó al darse cuenta del fatídico acto del oficial y vio con horror cómo la camisa de la chica se tornaba de un rojo carmesí.

{}

Armin hizo una mueca cuando su compañera le informó de lo que sucedió al finalizar el asalto a Los Veteranos, Mikasa no se reunió con Jean como estaba acordado y nadie la había visto llegar aunque sea sola. Había sido capturada por la policía. Historia mordió sus labios cuando fueron en dirección a la oficina de Eren y sólo le quedó implorar que el castaño no estuviera bebiendo y se tomara con calma el hecho de que su mejor soldado había sido capturada. Dio un par de toques a la puerta y la ronca voz de su superior les dio permiso de irrumpir en su despacho.

—¡Ah! Son ustedes —sonrió ligeramente dejando de lado los planos que tenía entre los dedos y tomando el vaso en el escritorio—. ¿Qué tal les fue a los otros grupos? ¿Cuánto logramos quitarles a esas ratas?

Armin relamió sus labios y jugó con sus dedos, la botella delataba que estaba algo bebido y su actitud violenta no tardaría en salir a la luz.

—Hu-Hubo algunos inconvenientes, Eren... —con eso su sonrisa se borró de golpe—. Y Mikasa... no llegó a lo acordado.

—¿Qué... insinúas?

—¡Han capturado a Mikasa! —gritó la rubia, llamando la atención del castaño.

La habitación se sumergió en un silencio abismal ante tal declaración. Los dedos de Eren dejaron de apretar el vaso de licor que sostenía hasta el punto de hacerlo estrellar contra el suelo de loseta. El cuerpo de la menor se estremeció cuando la vista de su superior estaba en ella, buscando cualquier indicio de una maldita broma que la llevaría a la muerte si es que fuese así. El paso firme y confiado de Jaeger sólo podía hacer que Armin e Historia rezaran sus plegarias más recónditas para salir en una pieza tras la reacción de Eren por aquel aviso.

—Estás jugando, ¿no es así, Historia? —ella negó rápidamente, desviando la mirada del mayor.

—N-No jugaría con algo así, señor. Jean Kirschtein confirmó que M-Mikasa no llegó a su punto de encuentro y que la última vez que la vio fue cuando desarmó a una tropa de Los Veteranos —titubeó jugando con sus dedos y tensando un poco la mandíbula, demostrándole a Jaeger el nerviosismo que la consumía por dentro.

Eren asintió simplemente, se giró sobre sus talones y les dio la espalda mientras terminaba de beber la botella que reposaba en el escritorio de su oficina. El castaño se volvió un alcohólico desde que las desgracias azotaron su vida de golpe, sin siquiera avisar o dar indicios; y gracias a ello su actitud agresiva ya no era mucha sorpresa para sus fieles seguidores que dejaron de preocuparse por la cantidad desmedida de los tragos que tomaba cada día de su miserable vida.

—¡Maldita sea, no puede ser! —se quejó el castaño golpeando la blanca pared de su oficina, haciendo estremecer a ambos rubios.

Historia y Armin tragaron saliva pesadamente, conocían el temperamento de su líder y no le faltaban ganas para intentar asesinar a aquellos policías que arrestaron a su hermana y mejor integrante del clan entero. Mikasa tenía el mayor potencial y le era difícil creer que fue atrapada por los oficiales que nunca les habían pillado en sus irrupciones de robos a Los Veteranos. La rubia se levantó y colocó su mano en el hombro del chico en un intento nulo por calmarlo, ocasionando que el de orbes esmeraldas lo moviera con brusquedad, exaltando a la pequeña de zafiros ojos.

—Eren, relájate... Seguro Mikasa está bien y...

—¡No me pidas que me tranquilice, Reiss. Han atrapado a Ackerman y todo lo que hemos hecho se puede ir al demonio si ella habla sobre nuestro clan!

Ella retrocedió algunos pasos con miedo ante la reacción de Eren e instantáneamente frunció el ceño, le gritaba como si todo fuera su culpa cuando él sólo anunció su llegada y retirada a sus demás seguidores. Se adelantó y le dio una bofetada que le hizo girar su rostro al instante, Armin abrió sus ojos ante la osada acción de la menor e intentó intervenir cuando Eren sostenía con rudeza el cuello de Reiss, alzándola en el aire. Sus ojos se desorbitaron ligeramente de sus cuencas y sus forcejeos por salir del agarre del mayor no se hicieron de esperar.

—¡E-Eren, suéltala! —dijo poniendo sus manos en los antebrazos del castaño para que liberara a la chica que luchaba por algo de aire—. ¡La estás ahogando! ¡Déjala tranquila!

—¡Recuerda, Reiss, que soy tu maldito líder y debes seguir todo lo que yo diga! —bufó por la insistencia del ojiazul y dejó caer a la rubia, quien tosía y respiraba irregularmente—. ¡Debes medir tus acciones conmigo, si no fuera por mí aún venderías tu patético cuerpo como la zorra que eres!

Historia acarició su cuello y tragó saliva, detestaba cuando Eren se volvía una bestia y sólo Mikasa podía calmarle con una buena patada en el rostro; pero ahora ella estaba en mayores problemas que un simple enojo de Jaeger. Armin se acercó a su auxilio y la llevó fuera de la habitación con los labios fruncidos por la molestia del horrendo carácter del ojiverde.

—Entiendo que estés molesto por lo sucedido, pero en lugar de lastimar a tus aliados deberías buscar alternativas para salvar a Mikasa.

La puerta se cerró y no le dio tiempo a golpear al rubio con la botella que tenía a su costado. No necesitaba ser regañado, para eso ya tenía a Mikasa. Se sentó frustrado en su asiento y entrelazó sus dedos intentando calmar su errática respiración, su molestia ya era natural, pero esta vez se había exaltado demasiado. Sus ojos se desviaron a la imagen donde estaba con la de ojos grisáceos y los dos chicos que parecían gemelos, ¿desde hace cuánto su relación se había deteriorado tanto? Tal vez desde que la única mujer que siempre estuvo en su corazón fuera brutalmente asesinada por uno de esos endemoniados veteranos.

Tomó otro vaso de cristal y lo lleno hasta el tope tomando de la bebida hasta que esta se le resbalara por sus comisuras. Estaba preocupado, pero no por lo que podrían hacerle a Mikasa, por supuesto que no, sino por lo que podría decir al hacerle tantas cosas, incluso torturarla. Levantó la vista cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir y se dejó ver el rostro de la pequeña rubia que hacía segundos era estrangulada.

—¿Y ahora qué quieres?

—D-Debes relajarte, Eren —intentó mantenerse firme, pero no lo logró—. Si te preocupa que Mikasa nos delate sabes que no lo hará, es astuta.

—Eso ya lo sé.

Sus esmeraldas viraron y cayeron en el rojizo cuello que portaba la chiquilla. Relamió sus labios e indicó que se acercara con su dedo, acariciando tiempo después la mejilla de la rubia.

—Siento lo que dije.

—Da igual, no te disculpes —suspiró—. Tenías razón, de no ser por ti seguiría encerrada en ese infierno. Lamento haberte golpeado.

—Da igual —le respondió de la misma manera e Historia pudo notar nuevamente la sonrisa que desde hace tiempo se le había hecho encantadora.

Sus amargos labios se juntaron con los de la sobria chica y comenzaron un lento pero apasionado beso que desde hace algunos meses empezaron a darse a escondidas encerrados en el despacho del castaño donde nadie podía verles ni interrumpirles.

—No eres ninguna zorra.

—No eres ninguna bestia.

Rieron y volvieron a besarse, repitiendo sus actos impuros encima de aquel escritorio con los papeles del próximo establecimiento que robarían en cuanto recuperaran a su mejor arma.

{}

:3 como ya se ha visto hay erekuri/erehisu en esta historia, así que si no les gusta se aguantan hasta que vean rivamika alch.

esta historia es dedicada completamente a mi novia no novia DrxmaQuexn que ha estado chingue y chingue y chingue con su capítulo y aquí está.

nos leemos luego, puerkz.

—j e s s.


End file.
